Holy Water
by TomsBabe136
Summary: Something happened to Pansy and Draco wants to help her. I put the song as Lonestar but it's really by Big and Rich, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Holy Water**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or 'Holy Water' by Lonestar.

**Summary:** Something happened to Pansy and Draco wants to help her.

**Warning:** Mentions of rape. This has never happened to me, if it has happened to some one I hope you aren't offended or anyone else is. I do not write those kind of scenes so there is none, I do not like rape at all as many other also don't.

This story came to me as I was reading "The Lovely Bones". Very sad book but worth reading.

* * *

_Somewhere there's a stolen halo_

_I use to watch her wear it well_

_Everything would shine wherever she would go_

_But looking at her now you'd never tell_

"Bang, Bang." The wide, spooky, black alleyway was the home of many drunks that night. Bodies spread throughout the long alleyway both conscious and unconscious. Men swayed back and forth as they left the bars with many drunken girls following at their heels. Over at the dark, cold corner sat Pansy Parkinson. Her knees were pulled up to her chin and she repeatedly hit her back against the crisp stone wall. Pansy didn't even notice she was getting sharp pains in her back, it didn't even compare to what she was feeling inside.

She sat there bruised, cut and a broken soul. Dark clouds covered the sky of Knockturn Alley. Even as it got colder, Pansy just sat there whimpering. Spiders crawled over her feet and covered her shoes that had been thrown off. Usually she would scream, run away, then beg one of her friends to kill the "huge" spider even though it was smaller than a knut. But tonight she didn't care. The haunting memory of tonight haunted her and played over in her mind.

_Someone ran away with her innocence_

_A memory she can't get out of her head_

_I can only imagine what she's feeling_

_When she's praying_

_Kneeling at the edge of her bed_

It had only been a few hours ago. The look of evil on his face made Pansy tremble. She could still feel his cold dirty hands on every inch of her body. His vicious words he spat at her echoed in her mind, the sound of his grungy hands ripping the fabric of her clothing made Pansy shudder with fright and disgust. A deep red hand print formed on her cheek. Dark blue, purple and black bruises spread over her pale body.

Blood stained her cold shaky skin. Parts of her dark brown, almost black, hair lay around her. She placed a piece in her hand then touched her head. He had tugged at her hair so hard that he carelessly ripped pieces of it out. It wasn't fair. He had ran away with her innocence and she was only 15-years-old, she was still just a child.

_And she says take me away_

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_

_Holy water_

"Pansy?" A familiar voice called out to her.

"Pansy? Are you here?" the 15-year-old silver blond haired boy walked over and looked around hoping to see the face of his best friend but not expecting on what he did see.

"Pansy? Pansy!" Draco stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted her in the dark corner. This wasn't the Pansy he knew, it couldn't be. The Pansy he saw everyday was always talking with her annoying squeaky voice and high pitched laugh. Her eyes always sparkled and a smirk was always plastered on her face. This girl sitting in front of him had fear in her eyes as he studied her. He slowly walked over to her and knelt down to face her. There was no sparkle in her eyes or a smirk on her angelic face. Instead her bottom lip trembled and tears streaked down her normally rosy cheeks.

"What happened?" Draco asked softly and gently brushed his fingertips over her nasty bruises, this caused her to pull back and flinch.

"It's okay Pansy. It's me Draco, it's me." Draco looked into her eyes and he felt his heart break into pieces

"Who did this to you?" Draco questioned with anger surging through him. He was now determined to severely hurt the vicious person who had hurt her.

"Who did this? Tell me what happened!" Draco gripped her shoulders and shook her more forcefully than he had intended too. Pansy cried out making Draco stop and gently take her into his arms and let he cry.

"Sh, come on."He picked her up bridal style and walked out of the chilling alley, "Let's get you home."

"T-th-thanks D-d-Draco." Pansy choked out and continued to sob as they made their way home.

_She wants someone to call her angel_

_Someone to put the light back in her eyes_

_She's looking through the faces_

_The unfamiliar places_

_She needs someone to hear her when she cries_

To Draco and many other Slytherin's, Pansy always lit up a room when she entered. Wherever she would go, everything would shine. But now when Draco looked at her, you'd never be able to tell. He couldn't believe someone had done this, they ran away with her innocence. The memory still haunted her, it would for the rest of her life. Every night Draco could hear her sobs that continued through out the night, after some time she would pray. She would whisper 'Take me away and take me farther. Surround me now and hold me like Holy Water'. He watched her pray sometimes. She would always cling to the green satin sheets until her knuckles turned white. She would cry until she was violently sick. Draco could see deep cuts on her shoulders, he knew why they were there. When she steps inside the shower she scrubs every inch of her body until it's sore and raw. She wants the touch of that man's hands off of her.

When Pansy's mother and father saw Draco carry their fragile daughter through the door, sorrow and rage flashed through their eyes. It took Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy three hours to calm them down. Both parents were distraught, someone had violated their baby. It seemed so unreal, everyone just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

_And she says take me away_

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_

_Holy water_

Now, Draco stands at the door of Pansy's bedroom. The door was closed but he could hear her chocked sobs. He was deeply concerned for his best friend. Draco may be the Slytherin Prince who 'supposedly' had no feelings but whenever it came to Pansy he was a different person, he wasn't afraid to be himself. Nobody knew the real him except Pansy.

Walking slowly and casually to the door he gripped the doorknob in his pale hand and slowly turned it. As he walked through the door he could barley see. Pansy's green and silver curtains had been shut since he placed her small body on the bed one week ago.

Draco grabbed his wand and whispered, "Lumos."

The outline of Pansy's delicate self showed Draco that she was lying on her side, her beautiful face was covered in sweat and tears. Her eyes were shut tight but she continued to weep, her shoulders were shaking and the covers had been carelessly thrown to the floor. He grasped the silk sheets in his hand and pulled them up to her chin. One of her pain filled eyes snapped open and gazed longingly into his mesmerizing grey eyes.

S_he just needs a little help_

_To wash away the pain she's felt_

_She wants to feel the healing hands_

_Of someone who understands_

"Draco." Pansy whimpered reaching out for him, her voice was hoarse from her sobbing.

"I'm here. I'm here baby." Draco took her into his arms gently and rocked back and forth not even noticing his slip by calling her baby.

"It hurts. It hurts so much." Pansy cried and buried her face into his shirt and clung to him as if he would disappear if she let go.

"I know, I know." Tears filled Draco's eyes, this was breaking his heart.

"Draco," Pansy looked up at him with blood shot eyes, "Make it stop. Please, help me."

Draco smiled weakly, "I will angel. I'll be here for you."

Draco lay down next to Pansy and watched as he eyes began to close, he kissed her on her forehead and whispered, "Let me be you're healing hands."

_And she says take me away_

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me_

_And she says take me away_

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_

_Holy water_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you all liked it. It was very different and difficult to write. Usually I write lot's of fluff but I hope it was okay. Please review, I would really appreciate your comments. Thank you for reading.

Lisa-Marie


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** : Hi all! Well I'm back. I decided to give up writing but then I got a review for a request on Chapter 2 and the ideas just started flooding in :-P It's going to take a while though. I'm back in my second semester and I'm so very busy. I will try my hardest to actually finish this and to my readers of Friends I AM continuing :-P I know it's been so long but I did start it just never finished it. I will however have to find the episode, I'm very clumsy and lost it :-P I also have 3 more ideas I hope to finish and get back on track. I have been writing stories other than Harry Potter, they are my own made characters, I hope to be posting them on a website soon so look on my profile for updates :-) If you have stuck with my writing, I want to thank you very much. I really appreciate it :-). Hope to hear from you soon, Bye!

**Lisa-Marie (TomsBabe136)**


End file.
